


Another separate deal

by ClaireOMack82



Series: THE DEAL [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: THE DEAL [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887166
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Another separate deal

Another separate deal.

When Anita woke, Loba was gone, or at least that's what she thought. There was sadness there, and for a moment she wished she could have held her whilst she slept. There was another part of her however that knew it was probably for the best. Right now Anita's liked the woman, perhaps was even infatuated with her a bit, but her feelings were mixed and confused even to her own mind.  
It was then she heard the bathroom door open, and in strode the woman in question. All dressed and ready to leave.  
"Oh good you're awake, I wanted to say goodbye before I left, but you looked so peaceful." Loba said walking over to the bed, leaning down she placed a soft kiss on Anita's cheek and stood back upright. Anita just looked at her for a moment, before a thought popped into her head. At first she had no intention of saying anything, but the words dropped off her lips before she could stop them.  
"So I guess your going over to Elliott's tonight." Anita said and it sounded bad even to her own ears.  
"Yes, that was the deal sergeant." Loba said her voice clipped and her eyes narrowed. Anita regretted her words almost as quickly as they had left her lips, but there was a stubborn streak in her that wasn't about to admit that. Certainly not to Loba who was now pulling her coat on, and obviously getting ready to leave.  
"Well have fun." The tone of her voice was full of sarcasm, and Loba didn't even acknowledge her reply, simply walking out of the bedroom and straight out the front door.  
"Shit!" Anita said in to the now empty room, flopping back down on her pillow which still smelt of Loba's perfume. For a moment she indulged in that scent until it got to her, like a punch in the stomach and she threw the pillow across the room, watching it land in the corner, crumpled and dirty. Anita sighed and dragged herself out of bed, ignoring the pillow and walking straight into the bathroom, turning the shower on as hot as she could stand before climbing in.

As Loba walked up the stairs to Elliott's apartment her heart started to beat faster in her chest. It wasn't the fear she had felt when she had gone to Anita's door however. She was almost excited, a feeling she had tried to squash, both as she was getting ready, and on the walk over here. She didn't want this to be any different from last night, and yet somehow it was. She raised her hand and knocked at the door. It wasn't late, it had grown dark on her way over and was just past seven, she knew Elliott was home, and not working, she had checked. In the moment he took to open the door, Loba found it hard to ignore the adrenaline pumping through her system. She forced herself to stand still, and look as aloof and poised as ever, as the door opened and Elliott stood there looking at her mouth agape.  
"Umm hi what, I mean are you ok?" He asked as Loba nodded and gave him an appraising look.  
"Hey hansom, mind if I come in?" She asked him, to which he readily agreed, stepping aside quickly and closing the door behind her as she moved into the center of the room. She looked around, she was familiar with this place. It looked the same as the last time they had all been here, and yet it felt so different. She relaised that she had been silent for a long time when Elliott cleared his throat, and asked her if she wanted anything.  
"No thank you, but I am here for a reason." She turned to him now, and felt her pulse rate rise once more, as he lent against the wall, his eyes fixed on her as she stood in front of him, feeling suddenly shy, almost laid bare, even though she was fully dressed. She shook the feeling off, almost as quickly as it came and looked at Elliott's face. He seemed to have managed an expression she didn't even know was possible. One of pure delight and concern at the same time.  
"Don't worry it isn't any thing bad, well I guess that depends on how you look at it." Loba then said, sauntering towards him, and enjoying the look on his face.  
"Oh well, umm whatever I can help you with, I guess." He said looking really uncomfortable now, but there was something else there, Loba watched him now, and decided that it was barely contained desire. It was this that had Loba almost as scared as he was.  
"Well last night I offered Anita a deal, and tonight I am going to offer you the same one." Loba purred and Elliott couldn't help the shuffle of his feet and his hand running through his hair.  
"Ok well sure." He said finally and Loba moved forward and placed her hand on his upper arm, squeezing gently.  
"This is what I am offering, I can spend the night with you alone, or we can give Anita a call and we can all be together again. It's your choice." She said looking at him and seeing the turmoil on his face. She had seen a similar look on Anita's, but it hadn't lasted long. Elliott almost seemed to be in pain as he moved away from the wall, and went and sat on the bed.  
"Which would you prefer?" He asked her then and Loba was momentarily shocked by his question.  
"No beautiful it doesn't work that way, it's your choice." She said not moving closer to him, but wanting to.  
"Ok well if you want to have Anita over I guess I have no objection to that." He said then, and at that moment, Loba knew it wasn't what she wanted at all. She didn't want to examine that thought, not at all, not now, she simply walked over to him and crouched down so that her hand landed on his knee, and she was looking up at him.  
"Is that what you want, what you really want Elliott?" Loba asked, and the use of his name made him pause. She wanted him to be honest with her, she was giving him the choice for a reason. It wasn't about what she wanted, it was about him.  
"I guess I want what makes you happy, and if that's the three of us then it's ok with me." He said now meeting her eyes and not breaking the contact. For a moment they were both lost then. Seconds past before Loba stood up and pulled off her coat, suddenly feeling far too warm.  
She wasn't wearing anything elaborate, a simple red fitted shirt and black slacks, but Elliott's eyes raked her body before coming back up to meet her eyes. It was obvious she had seen him looking at her, as she now wore a small knowing smile, and was playing with one of her braids.  
"I guess seeing as Anita had me to herself last night, I should afford you the same courtesy, would you be ok with that?" Loba then said as Elliott's eyes went rather wide, and his face grew red. He did not back down however, he stood up then moving towards her, and Loba shivered slightly in anticipation of his next move. She usually didn't like giving up control, but in this instance she was intrigued as too what he might do next.  
"I think I could live with that." He said his hand now going around her waist and pulling her closer so that her chest was flush against his. His soft breath caressed her neck as he lent forward and instead of kissing her, his lips moved to her ear.  
"Let me take care of you." He whispered and Loba couldn't help the hand that shot up and wrapped around his waist as he finally kissed her. His lips were soft, slow, and utterly perfect as she felt herself fall into him, without meaning to she allowed him to kiss her breathless before she moved away sucking in much needed oxygen. He smiled down at her before his hands wondered under her top, lifting it until it was pulled from her body. Loba copied his actions, undoing his shirt and discarding it on the floor. She looked at him then, her hands running across the chiseled planes of his abdomen, making him shiver slightly. She loved that reaction so she did it again, this time letting her fingers dip below the waste band of his pants.  
"Jeez, I think you have me at a disadvantage here." He said his hips bucking towards her slightly as she repeated the action, this time allowing her hand to linger over the button on his pants.  
"You think so, how about you try and correct that Mr Witt." Loba said her body aching for his touch now. It only took Elliott a second of processing that sentence, before his hands were wondering up her sides, and cupping her breast through her bra. Loba hummed as his thumbs found her nipples and traced across them. Her back arched into the contact, as Loba just allowed herself to go with what her body wanted. Not holding back to make him work harder, or beg for her, just letting herself be with him. It was an interesting, but more than a rewarding experience.

Elliott was more than happy that Loba seemed to be finally letting her guard down with him, he didn't want to think about why right now. Now he was removing her bra and moving down her body so he could get her boots off. On the way he kissed every inch of exposed skin, paying special attention to her chest. Her hands gripping his hair as he sucked one nipple into his mouth. He was loving the way she was responding to him, and all he wanted to do was here more.   
Loba stepped out of her boots, then out of her slacks, she was now left only in her panties, and Elliott had moved away from her, and she felt more than a little self conscious.  
"Hey you trying to give a girl a complex." She said then as she looked at him through hooded eyes, but the expression on his face couldn't be further from disgust if he tried.  
"Hell no, you are so beautiful, I just needed to, see you." He said then in a moment of honesty that Loba felt all the way to her core. She moved forward then and caught hold of him by his waist band and pulled him to her.  
"Look all you like, but don't keep a girl waiting too long." She said then and quickly snapped open his pants and pulled them down until Elliott kicked them off, and looked down at her, as her hand ran up his leg, pausing at the bulge in his boxers, and cupping him through the thin layer.  
"Oh god, Loba." He hissed as she removed his underwear and wrapped he hand around his already leaking cock. His hands went into her hair, stoking it lightly as she pumped him slowly, running her hand across his head, in a twisting motion that made his hips buck again, and a moan to leak from his lips. She looked up at him then, enjoying the expression on his face, which almost looked pained, as he was holding in the urge to bust.   
As her lips met his tip, Elliott grunted, his eyes springing open to look down and meet hers, as she continued to look up at him, even through her efforts to pleasure him.  
"Oh dear lord, you have to stop, Loba please I want to..." He hissed as she moved past his head, and ran her lips down his shaft taking as much of him in as she could.   
"What do you want?" She mused pulling off him, but continuing to slowly massage him. As his hands moved to her shoulders lifting her off the floor.  
"I want to be inside you when I cum." He said looking her right in the eyes and not wavering for a moment, even as the colour rose on his cheeks, and he felt his heart hammering in his chest.

"Ok." She said simply giving him a look that could turn any one in to a puddle of emotions. Elliott, then with the reflexes of a cat picked her up and took her over to the bed, so she was partially propped up by the pillows, and ran his hand down her body, followed by his lips. Loba moaned as his fingers hooked under her panties and pulled them off. His body then moving so he was lying in-between her parted thighs. His face so close to her sex Loba couldn't help but roll her hips towards him, silently begging for his touch. Elliott licked his lips, there was nothing better than Loba's taste as far as he was concerned, but he wasn't about to give into her so easily. Running his tongue along the line between her leg and her groin, causing her to shiver and roll her hips again. Elliott placed an arm across her pelvis holding her in place, as he ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh, brushing only lightly over her outer lips and loving the whine that fell from her mouth. Placing small kisses over her mound he touched her everywhere but where she wanted it most, and now she was practically thrashing in his arms. Her hands clasping at his hair as he finally ran a finger through her folds, knowing she was wet already as it had started to leak out, her desire so high. Elliott mentally high fived himself as Loba's hips almost bucked out of his grasp as his finger flicked at her swollen nub.  
"What do you want." He said repeating her earlier words, as her face snapped down to his and they locked eyes once more.  
"I want you to touch me, really touch me." She said and Elliott felt his cock twitch at the undone look on her face. Her braids were falling out and the colour was high on her cheeks. She had never looked so good, and Elliott was not about to deny her request. Bending his head now he licked her from stem to stern, pausing to flick at her clit, then back down to gather some more of her taste on his tongue. He had barely started touching her before her thighs began to shake. The precipice he had been holding her on for so long, had worked her up until she was ready to fall. Elliott pushed a finger into her, curling it slightly to hit that spot inside of her that seemed to make her moan louder, as he sucked her clit into his mouth.  
"Oh god Elliott." She yelled as her body contracted around him, her back shooting up off the bed, and her hips pushing down onto his face and hand. Elliott continued to pleasure her through her climax, but backed off as she started to come down, moving back up her body and placing kisses along her collar bone.  
"You are amazing, you know that right." He said as her hand caressed his face, and her eyes roamed his body as he moved above her.   
"Not to shabby yourself Mr Witt, now about your request." She said with a wicked smiled as her legs wrapped around his waste and pulled his hips down to meet her own. They both groaned in unison, as their bare sexes met and Elliott adjusted himself to enter her.  
"Be gentle, he said, with a small smile as Loba grinned back at him, bringing herself up so he started to slid into her oh so slowly. Once Elliott was fully seated inside her, he took a second to compose himself, she was so perfect he was too close to the edge already and he wanted, more than anything for this to be good for her too.  
"It's ok, you don't need to wait for me." She said to him then, her hands running to his waist trying to encourage him to move. He growled at her words and took hold of her hips, now moving above her with purpose. His eyes never left hers as he moved within her, feeling her muscles contract around him, her body responding to his as he began to move faster, deeper until her head fell back and she gasped as Elliott hit just the right spot. His eyes moved now down her body, to her chest which bounced in rhythm with his thrusts, then further until he saw his own body disappearing into hers. It made him suddenly shoot towards the edge, and he had to look up again. She was back looking at him now, biting her lower lips between her teeth and letting out small gasps as he continued to hit her G-spot causing her body to shudder and contract against him.  
"God I can't last, are you close." Elliott huffed out, now feeling the tell tale signs of his body getting ready for release, and he watched as Loba just nodded at him, her mouth falling open and a long satisfied groan falling from her lips followed by his name.  
"Yess Elliott." That was it for him, he berried his face in her neck and his cock in her depths and came hard. His body feeling like it was going to turn itself inside out.  
As he came back down feeling Loba's body still twitching slightly he felt her hand at the back of his neck, playing with his hair, it was soothing, and somewhat more intimate than their joined bodies.  
"You ok?" She asked him as Elliott had yet to move a muscle, and she was somewhat amused by his languid state, although she herself had little energy to move either.  
"Better than ok. How about you." He asked tentatively as he sat up slightly, realising that he was probably pretty heavy, and rolled off her but kept his hand around her waist.  
"I'm fine, more than fine I guess." She said giving him a small smile, as he propped himself up on his elbow and regarded her with a look that Loba couldn't get away from. It was love pure and simple, and although he hadn't said it, she could see it written all over his face. It scared her, and for a moment she thought about leaving. The desire to go however, was not as strong as the desire to stay, and Loba reasoned as long as he didn't say it out loud she could continue to ignore it.  
"Could use a shower though if that's ok." Loba then said feeling sticky, not only between her thighs but all over.  
"Sure." Elliott said and without pause he scooped her off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he reached forward and turned on the shower.  
"I can walk you know." Loba huffed at him, not sure if she liked this display of masculinity, but not hating it as much as she should either.  
"I know, but I like holding you. Here." He said putting her down now and placing a hand under the spray testing the temperature.  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked and she gave him a look that told him she already knew he was coming with her.  
"Get in here before the water gets cold." She said pulling on his arm until they were both under the hot spray. Loba pulled out her braids and let the water was her hair loose down her back. She looked at Elliott who was staring at her like he had just seen an alien.  
"What?" She asked with a rye smile and he pulled her back to him, her naked body pressed along his, and Loba felt the temperature rise in the shower in spite of the steam pouring off it.  
"I didn't think it was possible for you to get even more beautiful, guess I was wrong." He said placing a soft kiss against her cheek, and for a second Loba thought she was actually going to swoon, until she gathered herself and slapped his chest lightly.  
"Shut up now, before I have to gag you." She said turning away from him and hiding her blushes. Elliott did as he was told, remaining quiet as they washed, he asked if he could wash her hair for her, and she agreed, much to his surprise. When they were clean, Elliott stepped out of the shower and handed Loba a towel which she wrapped herself in, and began to dry herself off. Elliott simply watched her, enjoying the moment of domestic normality almost as much as the sex. Loba rubbed her hair dry and they looked at him, her eyes growing narrow as he continued to stair at her, now unafraid of getting caught.  
"What?" She asked but she regretted the question almost as it left her lips.  
"I was thinking, would you, want to spend the night with me, all night I mean, until morning, then maybe longer. I don't know how this was going to work." It was as close as Elliott could get to telling her he wanted her to stay forever, but Loba was a smart woman, and he knew she had gotten his message as her eyes turned down to the floor for a moment.  
"I will spend the night, I guess we can see where we go from there." She finally replied as she moved out of the bathroom, and went over to the dresser, pulling open a draw and looking through Elliott's shirts until she found one she liked. Pulling it on over her shoulders, and buttoning it Elliott just watched as his shirt draped her form, falling to her upper thigh and he couldn't help the slight intake of breath as she climbed into bed. She patted the empty spot next to her, and Elliott quickly pulled on some boxers and climbed in beside her. She was here for the night, and she hadn't exactly given him a no to the rest of his request, and for now it was enough.

TBC.....


End file.
